Ultimate DMC
by deltakid4
Summary: A reimagining of the Devil may cry series, set in modern day. Dante, a troubled young man unsure of his place in the world. An outcast caught between two worlds. Thanks to an terrorist organization called The Order. He discovers his origins and comes to terms with what it means to be the son of a Demon Knight and a witch. *Death, swearing, and other dark themes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry

 **Hello, my fellow DMC fans and welcome to my rewrite of Ultimate Devil May Cry. So pull up a seat, grab a snack and enjoy.**

Prologue

Chaos was the only word that could be used to describe it. The sky had dimmed to near-crimson, while lightning streaked across the dark canvas. The veil between the human dimension and Limbo was destroyed, both worlds were now one. Wayward spirits flew through the sky, shrieking and screaming loudly. The lost souls that were once trapped in the parallel world were now free to roam the earth.

Limbo city the once a bustling city was now engulfed in conflict. The demons in hiding were forced out into the open now exposed to the unsuspecting humans. Amongst the chaos, a multitude of different sounds could be heard. like the wailing of emergency sirens, terrified cries of people screaming as they were attacked. The shrieks of demons, the volley of gunfire and the faint sound of fighter jets in the background.

Within the cornerstone of the city stood its overlord, the Devil prince Berial in all of his glory. His form was that of a gigantic beast composed of hellfire and hardened scales of solidified smoke and ash. upon the Devils, brow sat a crown of flames that burned in the atmosphere like the fires of hell. He released a scream that triggered mankind`s primordial terrors, daring anyone to confront him. Around laid the remains of those who challenged him and lost. The bodies of misguided demons and foolish angels littered the battlefield.

Amongst the turmoil, two human females were on their last legs. One a hooded witch with a broken arm while the other was a fierce devil hunter who was no longer conscious. Kat the younger sister held on to her sister's unconscious form. Both women covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. With her back against a wall, she looked up only to see their demise.

Before the humans stood a trio of Dreamrunners, master demonic swordsmen. The fiends looked vaguely like humans wearing tattered tasset around its waist and a pale grinning mask. The leader of the group hovered over Kat and her big sister his blade raised high. He poised himself ready to end their lives in a single stroke. Kat squeezed her eyes tightly shut and bit her lower lip. They were aware of the dangers of fighting against demons but the thought of being cut down like a lamb to the slaughter never asked crossed her mind. If only she had some strength left she might have resisted the opposition in front and fled. However, she did not have that strength. Thus there could only be one outcome to this situation that would be their death.

The sword fell and yet there was no pain to be felt. Kat gently opened her teary eyes which had been squeezed shut. The first thing she saw was the stained saber floating an inch away from her head. The Dreamrunners were frozen in place their masked faces looking somewhere off to her side. Their completely defenseless posture clearly displayed the fear that filled them all. As though drawn by the swordsman`s gaze the young woman could not help but turn and look in the same direction as Dreamrunners and so the witch gazed upon despair what she saw was power.

It was a demon-like no other. Twin points of blood-red lights burned brightly from its eyes. It's charcoal-colored frame towered over them, as red veins trace the devil`s rock-like hide. While two sets of bat-like wings that rested upon its back.

The creature scanned the hooded girl and the others present like a predator sizing up its prey but within its scaley hand, it grasped a sword comparable to it demonic nature. In an instant, the air seemed to freeze in place. It was as if time had stood still in the wake of a true Devil. Kat forgot to breathe as if the sight had stolen her soul away. Then she began choking and wheezing for air. This avatar of destruction must have manifested itself in order to claim dominion over the city. It was only natural for her to think so but then she realized something was amiss. The creatures who had been planning to kill her and her sister were now completely still.

The Devil slowly extended its hand towards them. Its fingers spreading as they're reaching for something .she wanted to look away from it but fear kept her gaze in place. she had the feeling that if she averted her eyes she would see a far more horrible sight instead. In the blink of an eye, she saw a quick flash of red light.

Suddenly a cry of pain crept into her ears from whose mouth had that sound came it felt like it comes from hers or that of her sister. Then Kat heard the familiar sound of severed flesh from behind. She was afraid to take her eyes away from the avatar of destruction. Curiosity got the better of her and the witch wrenched her eyes away. Whereupon she saw the severed bodies of the Dreamrunners. Their corpses were sprawled motionless on the ground bisected in half like a couple of broken toys. The danger that almost claimed Kat and her sister was no more but this was no time for a celebration.

The shadow of death that had pursued them had merely taken a more terrifying form. The Devil drew closer to the Kat who watched it with terrified eyes. Its shadow loomed over her, obscuring her view. Kat clutched her sister's motionless form tightly to her self. The notion of escape no longer existed within Kat`s mind. If it was a human she might be able to cling to some faint some hope that it would let them go but the Devil shattered that hope. All she could do was apologize for her weakness for being unable to protect her sister's life. she prayed that her sister would not be lonely as they went on to a possible afterlife. Then for some reason, she felt as if she had known or at least seem the demon from somewhere. The eyes and almost human contours of its face brought up an image Kat could not believe.

"Dante?"

 **A/N: And there goes the prologue. Let me know your thoughts on the added chapter. Old-time reviewers, what do think? The next chapter will be much longer and should be uploaded next weekend. So until then take care**


	2. Bad moon rising

**A/N: Shout out to all those who support this story. wheater you read it, fav, follow or commented you all deserve a pat on the back. Thank you all, this wouldn't be possible without yall.**

Mission 1: Bad moon rising

An eerie twilight had appeared over limbo city's skyline. The blood moon loomed over the bustling concrete jungle like an all-seeing eye, observing their every move. Harsh winds blew through the air, as a sign of the coming harvest. The faint light from the stars gave the city an ominous shade. Which seemingly brought the darkness to life.

Within the heart of the city stood a glimmering skyscraper connected to two metallic wing features. The moonlight reflected off the structure causing it to illuminate amongst the uncanny backdrop of urban scenery. From one of the skyline windows, the sound of a guitar can be heard echoing throughout the night sky. The music had an unworldly a melody to it. Employees have claimed to hear the music at night. They claimed that just hearing it puts them in an altered state of consciousness, such as reliving their happiest moments or living out your greatest desires.

The origin of the symphonic melody was that of a luxurious office. It's interior had a mixed aesthetic, combining Renaissance architecture with modern sensibilities. The high ceiling and surrounding walls were predominantly onyx titled with golden decorations. Numerous chandeliers hung from the ceiling. With each made of valuable gems of all colors of the spectrum and they emitted a fantastic dreamer like radiance. The west wall had several monitors displaying different visuals such as live camera feeds from the city, the stock market graphs and even the news.

Posted in the center of the room a well-crafted mahogany desk sat with a figure perched atop of it. Seated on the table was a man of two worlds. To the people, he's known as Kyle Ryder, successful banker but to those who truly know him, they called him Berial, the Devil Prince. With his electric guitar in hand, he played the instrument with such talent that even the great musicians of old would tip their hats to him. Berial's fingers glide against the guitar strings with supernatural precision. As a harmonious melody folds his chamber.

Berial took the form of a tall man with an imposing and strong build. His skin a pale grey. Swept-back hair the shade of midnight, a neatly kept beard outlined his jaw. His face majestic, dignified and strikingly handsome despite his crimson eyes that peered through the dark. A coal colored floor length dapper coat with gold pins on the shoulders covered his bare chest.

As his musical session comes to a close Berial shift his attention behind him. Someone had entered his domain unannounced. An offense he hasn't taken likely since the formation of his region. First, he heard the deliberate sound of high heels clicking. Then a familiar sweet aroma invaded his nostrils, which put the Devil at ease.

"Beatrix," he hummed with a devilish grin, showing off his pearly whites.

She was a beautiful woman who wore a pure white dress and a faint smile on her lips like an angel. Which was in stark contrast to her true nature. Her hair was a lustrous platinum blonde that reached her shoulders. While fancy golden jewelry decorates her slender neck and `s cold blue eyes looking on him with desire.

Beatrix, the Devil Princess, and the grand overseer of his cabal.

"I've missed you, my prince,"

He placed his guitar down and faced her. The Devil prince tilted the she-Devil`s chin so that he can see her lovely face.

"And so have I, my princess."

"My love," her soft fingers brushing over his body until finally landing on his open chest.

Before they could embrace one another the phone on his desk rang. The two lovers looked a the communication device, Berial closed his eyes and sigh. While Beatrix's eyes darted in frustration, causing the slits in her eyes to appear. The devil prince reached for the phone only for the blonde She-Devil to snatch it and rest it on her ear.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Ryder is currently occupied right now," she said with false concern. She looks at the Devil prince who had a faint glare on his face. Beatrix flashed him a smirk and returned to the caller. "I understand that it's important, to you but has other priorities."

"Who are you talking to," he whispered.

The demoness covered the bottom half of the phone. "Its the president," she replied.

In that instant, he swiped the phone out of her grip. Out of all the calls he could've got this was the one he couldn't afford to miss. Like an actor, he got into character.

"Hello, Matthew, I'm sorry about that." his red eyes briefly shift to Beatrix. "My companions have a habit of exaggerating my other duties. So are you ready to talk?"

Interested in keeping this game going Beatrix retreated to the nearby lounge chair. Where she tosses her body on its leathery surface. She had other ways of getting what she wants.

The phone was pressed up against his right ear. He briefly looked over his shoulder to see her on the leather furniture. Beatrix began to model in provocative poses, living up to her title as a temptress. Once Kyle caught a glimpse of her his eyes were completely glued to the She-Devils form. Had it not been the President on the line he would've tossed the phone aside and have his way with her.

"Yes, I understand the risk but have I ever lied to you?" he paused to allow the man on the other end to answer his question.

Humans, by their very nature, are selfish and destructive. Without his influence, humanity would've killed themselves and take the whole world with them. Only with calculated manipulation of the masses that humanity will ultimately reach its full potential. His father would've preferred the use of force, ruling with an iron fist. That would've worked centuries ago but if there was one thing Berial learned about humanity, is that separated they are weak but together unified under one banner, they're a force to be reckoned with.

He scoffed "That's right, as I said before I never ask my clients to judge me on my losses because I have so few,".A wicked laugh escaped Beatrix's lips.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, fate has brought me to your doorsteps. So you step up or step down. What's it going to be?" There was a long pause on the other line. "Well, I completely understand your decision and have a good night, Mr. President." He ended the call in one swift motion before hanging up the phone. Finally, he had everything the world offered in the palm of his hand. The concept of Debt was his weapon of choice, and it was a damned good one for controlling the masses. From the rich and the powerful to the poor and powerless, nobody was safe.

"What did he say?" Beatrix asked as she sat upon the chair.

A smug smile formed on his lips. "He's onboard" He stated matter-of-factly. "Now we officially control the entire free world." As he said the last sentence his mind skated across all the things they owned. No one could ever match their current power. Beatrice let out a soft laugh as she scans her glossy red fingernails.

Suddenly Kyle remembered one small detail, one that his father was most concerned about. Kyle was deep in thought as he stared back out onto the city. Fleeting images of two silver hair boys, a blonde witch, and an uncle who betrayed them. The thought soiled the high from his victory that was just a moments ago. "Loose ends," was all he muttered.

Beatrix gave him her full attention. "What? What do you mean?"

With an apathetic expression, he continued. "The sons of Sparda….Vergil and Dante."

Immediately, relief washed over Beatrix, and with a dismissive posture she groaned "Them." A noise of disgust permeated from between her lips as she got off her chair. She refused to use their names, just uttering them gave her mouth a sour taste.

"They are still out there," Berial interjected as he continued to stare at the bustling city below. A frown now marring his face."Father won't be pleased"

"I've already dispatched both Beowulf and Grendel to apprehend the little shit, " Beatrix said as she circled him. "According to my reports, the eldest was last spotted in Fortuna."

"And Dante?"

"He's been living off the grid for some time now but there have been sightings of him at the Devil`s dalliance."

He raised an eyebrow, "Your Brothel?" he jest.

"It a gentleman's club thank you very much," She shot back defensively.

Berial crossed his arm and lowered his head. "He`s alone being hunted one to guide or protect him. His only living relative thousands of miles away. What a terrible fate."

The blonde demoness rolled her eyes. "How could you pity him, its Sparda`s sin that condemns him. Sentenced the moment he was conceived."

"What about us? isn't this also a betrayal in fathers eyes."

"This..this is different, he`ll understand,"

"No, he wouldn't," Berial replied bluntly.

Beatrix had nothing to say. Silence filled the room as both of them looked down with low shoulders. Unbeknownst to him, the She-devil place her palm on her stomach. Where she felt a tiny vibration from her belly.

"Then what do you propose we do?" the She-devil query.

"I...i don't know," he said in a defeated tone. "We can't keep this a secret forever."

"Then what Berial, she barked. "What would-"

Before she uttered another word the Devil prince leaned in and gave her a deep kiss on her soft lips. Beatrix wrapped her arms around the demon's neck in a tight embrace. Her face blushed red with a broad grin on her face as he pulled away.

Berial pressed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes with complete conviction."I swear I won't let anything happen to you."

Beatrix whispered in Berial's ear, " Then take me right here and now. Its been too long."

A smile came across his lips. That was true, counting for all the time he had spent maintaining this city. It's been months since he had last seen her. Beatrix was the physical manifestation of his hearts deepest desires. gorgeous, intelligent and more importantly, she saw him in the same light. He still worried about her bearing his child and what that might mean later on but for now, all he cared about was this moment.

"Get on the desk," he commanded.

As soon as he said that she rushed over to his desk nearly colliding into it. Beatrix tossed everything that occupied atop the mahogany frame. Then the demoness removed her jewelry, kicked off her heels and slipped out her dress. The she-Devil climbed on top of the desk and laid on the wooden surface waiting for her prince.

"I'm ready," she teased.

Kyle looked down on her, realizing that she was right. A wide menacing grin appeared on his face. " I see, "

* * *

Amongst the dank and grimy atmosphere of Limbo city, a lone young man with a black and red leather jacket was walking along the streets. His entire head was obscured by his hood, making his identity unknown to everyone around. He had his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes trained on the ground. The young man ignored the flashing neon adverts that were posted all over the city, telling people to buy the soft drink called Virility.

Loud noises riddled the roads as fleets of vehicles howled with the ignorant impatience of their patrons. Crowds of people marched in ordered yet quickly changing into flocks, each person seemingly preoccupied with their own lives to notice the tatters of poor beggars clambering for food in each dark isolated alleyway. He felt invisible walking past the crowds, a quality he appreciated at the moment.

Gazing into the chaos of the bustling streets, he found himself at odds with the stream of pedestrians. Which he didn't mind since he never felt comfortable with intermingling with the regular folks. As the crowd dwindles, he noticed the source of the disturbance. A squad of peacekeepers was patrolling the area.

The Peacekeepers were a state-sponsored security force founded and owned by Connor Tiwaz. After the Order`s terrorist assault on city hall and their threats against public officials, the peacekeepers were called in to deal with them. After months of fighting the Order released a biological agent within the city. With the mayors blessing, the peacekeepers enacted martial law. Now the city was placed under quarantine, which only made things worse for everyone.

He peeked up and saw them marching in his direction. The mercenaries were easily distinguished by their navy blue fatigues and tactical gear. The media portrays these guns for hire as modern-day knights protecting the realm. While in reality, they were thugs with badges. The organization has a disturbing track record of overstepping their boundaries, often intimidating civilians and disregarding local law enforcement policies altogether. Yet people still love them.

Before he could be spotted, he headed down the nearest alleyway. The darkly lit alley was occupied by Shady dealers and pandering ladies of the night who wandered about searching for their next client. He ignored them all and focused on leaving the dingy alley.

Then he noticed the darkened sky above as it gradually shifted into a golden yellow color. The landscape suddenly split apart in a disorganized manner. Ultimately leaving him in a hellish spectacle of the alleyway. The young man shook his head out of annoyance. Suddenly he heard a groaning noise that echoed around him. He looked down and saw a black liquid emerge from beneath him. Like an active geyser, the tar-like liquid shot upward. The black substance proceeded to move in on the hooded individual in an attempt to swallow him whole.

Not wanting this to take place he swiftly ran with inhuman speed, scaling the collapsing floors and walls of the alley. Before he could reach the end, the tar-like liquid ceased its expansion and reformed itself. It was a massive, oily black demon. The creatures tar-like surface was comprised of both sludge and stone. It possessed two long tentacles and a single eye that burned bright.

 **"Daaaaannnnttteeeee...!"** It managed to gargl.

With no other option, he removed his hoodie, revealing his face. A scar raced across his right eyebrow and cheek. His eyes were grey-blue, and his short black hair was stylized. The sides of his head were shaved. While the top of his head was tapered off into a point at the nape of his neck. The most unique feature was the silvery-white follicles of hair that decorated his roots.

"Screw me right," Dante remarked, glaring at the demon. "As soon as I come back one of you assholes show up."

 **"All our days are numbered, accept your fate!"**

"Well, I guess its time for a little Rebellion," he felt the weight on his back and reached over his head for its handle. In his hand was a silver-colored double-edged longsword. Rebellion a perfect balance between power and speed, making it incredibly versatile. Dante twirled the blade, feeling the unique energy that radiated from the weapon. Then he pointed it at the tar-covered demon, a cruel smirk stretching across his face. "Let's go you piece of shit."

Its eye gleamed with intense blue energy. Suddenly it fired a beam of frozen energy at Dante. The young man jumped out of the way and rushed the demon. He nimbly dodged the bulky creatures slow blows, hacking at its possible weak points to tip it off balance. In doing so, Dante swung his sword with enough force that it disintegrated the demon's limbs into chunks of sludge.

Dante reached in between his coat to retrieve two pistols. He aimed and fire rapidly as the demon advanced. Its tar-like substance absorbed the rounds, making it completely bulletproof. The demons eye glowed even more intensely as it sent another beam of energy. This time it was too quick for the demon slayer to dodge. Within that same moment, Dantes' hands were encased in frost. He released his grip on his guns the pistols shattered into hundreds of pieces when they hit the ground.

"Now I'm pissed!" disgust lined his voice. contempt poured out of his narrow eyes.

The oily demon replied with a brief chuckle. Which only angered the demon slayer further. It through its long arms in a slicing motion towards Dante. The blow would have connected had he not rolled out of the way in time. Then it whipped him to the side with it another limb. The attack sent Dante into the nearby wall.

The demon reformed whatever it could recover into its body. It seized more bricks from the surrounding buildings and transformed into an even larger creature. Its asymmetrical limbs lumbered clumsily but with such force that each step it took would shake the area. Now he was but an insect compared to the gigantic creature, but its'not the first time he faced demons of this magnitude before.

Dante turned his attention towards his hands, as they were still encased in frost. He took a second to channel his energy to his hands. Then he felt his red aura radiating from his palms. Suddenly he was able to move his digits freely once more.

"Round two turd face," He mutters. As he conjures Rebellion, gripping the sword with both hands.

He dashed forward, alternating between sheer speed and nimble maneuvers. This allowed Dante to control the tide of battle as he destroyed larger and thicker pieces of the demon. Then he discovered a prominent area, beneath the thick layer of stone on its chest was were its core had been stored.

Dante struck its heels, knocking the creature off balance. Then he made a more precise cut onto its neck and arms before he finally stabbed it into the exposed core. Dante felt the pressure as he jumped into the junction and poured more of his energy into the blade. Destroying the demons core in the process. The resulting explosion split apart several pieces of the demon until only its head was left.

Casually, Dante walked over to the demons head with his sword lying across his shoulders. "Game over."

"Seed of Sparda," The demon let out, its breathing staggered.

"Seed of who?" Dante asked confused.

 **"You have avoided capture for far too long. you've been marked."**

"Tell me something I don't know," he brought his sword down with force delivering the final blow. Piercing through its single eye. He hated the stench of demon blood getting on his clothes but he was also content with his newest kill. Then faint streams of green and red rays exited the demons severed head and into Rebellion. In taking a life it nourished him with regeneration and power. shaking his wrist slightly, he resheathed Rebellion into its seal on his back. When he did the sword disappeared in a flash of white light. Suddenly he felt a small vibration from his pocket. Dante reached in and pulled out a small cellphone. Then he noticed the unread text message he had received.

 _Misty: r u still coming?_

A wide grin appeared on his face.

 _Dante: Only if she's still with it._

 _Misty: Shes still interested_

The young man nodded his head in his plan in order, Dante walked off to his next destination. Unbeknownst to him, two figures stalked the young man from afar.

The first was Beowulf the light beast, a humanoid demon who possessed the features of other deadly beasts. He had the head resembled a blue-furred dog, legs and four feathered wings of an eagle, and a scorpions tail. His most distinguishing feature was a large red scar that claimed his left eye.

The second demon was Grendel the Night Stalker. A burly, powerful, Ape-like demon. Dark grey skin complimented with bushy brown fur. A deep scar ran over his right shoulder. Across his body, several orange ruins decorated his flesh, showing off his successful track record. On his left arm, he wore a metal gauntlet with twin mounted blades, used for cleaving his victims.

"Impressive, I didn't expect him to kill a nightmare with such easy," said Grendel. "The half breed has grown in strength."

"That nightmare was a fool to underestimate the half-blood," He turns to his brother in arms. "A mistake we will avoid. Don't disobey my orders again."

Grendel simply chuckled at the light beasts comment. Like most of his kind, he was brash, stubborn and glory-seeking. These flaws had cost both of them centuries ago. Out of the pair, Beowulf learned from the experience. He tempered his rage, gaining a new form of discipline. Instead of rushing into battle, he now prefers to have a plan before taking action.

"We take him back alive. Do you understand?" , Beowulf deepened his tone.

This time Grendel rolled his eyes. Suddenly the light beast tackles the other demon. With great force, he pinned his brother to the nearest wall. The bricks gave way, allowing the demons frame to be embedded into the wall. Grendel was taken back by his comrades' sudden outburst of aggression. Although Grendel was significantly taller and stronger than the dog face demon he was unable to break his hold.

Beowulf's arms and outstretched wings illuminated with a white aura. Unlike most demons, he possessed the unique ability to wield sacred light. Which he used to augment his attributes, most preferably his power. He leaned his face closer to Grendel, entering his personal space. "The princess was clear with her words," he growled.

The night stalker stared directly into his brothers' eyes. Both demons maintained contact, neither one willing to back down. Just before the tension could reach its apex Gendel looked away. Which signified his choice to submit. "I'll bat him around. But she didn't say anything about broken bones," He giggled. "How can that go wrong?"

Beowulf released his hold over his partner, allowing him to move freely. "Grendel listen to me if we fail her one more time because of your negligence I won't be able to save you." He placed his paw on Grendel's shoulder. "And it will be both our heads beneath her sword."

The hairy demon returned the gesture. "Relax brother," Grendel said with a jovial smile. "You worry too much."

* * *

 **A/N: Heres the first chapter, if you are some of my new readers don't be alarmed this isn't DmC with a new coat of paint. This is an amalgamation of old and new Devil may cry lore, a hint of Bayonetta and some of my ideas. For my O.G. readers, I'm going to re-upload the original chapters with some more nuance added in for extra flavor. So until next time take care, my fellow DMC fans.**


	3. Throat full of Glass

Mission 2: Throat full of Glass

The Devil's Dalliance catered to a wide variety of personalities from the rowdy youths to the city's wealthy elite. All were invited but there were strict rules about crowd control. Those climbing to get in had to wait for those inside to leave or be carried out before the guard allowed them access. The line stretched around the building disappearing around the end of the block. It would be hours before those at the tail end to reach inside.

Across the street from the club, a black Sudan was parked on the side of the road. Inside the vehicle sat two figures monitoring the establishment. Seated in the driver's seat was Mary Volkova, a dark-haired woman with heterochromia. Her left eye was red while her right eye was bluish-green. She wore a long tan trench coat that covered most of her body. Seated beside Mary was her younger sibling Katherine Volkova. A petite girl with a pale complexion, and grey-green eyes. She wore a blue hoodie that hid her short brown hair. Her most distinguishing feature was the several Wiccan tattoos that covered her hands.

"Is that our guy?" the older woman asked looking through a pair of binoculars. In her sights was the infamous Dante as he made his way down the crosswalk.

Kat looked up to see the young man then back to the open dossier that sat in her lap. The folder contained documents and photos of him. She pulled a mugshot of Dante and held it up as a comparison. "Yes that's him," the Wiccan answered. " Dante, current alias Grant Philipps. age twenty-one, stands six feet and two inches tall, wears predominantly red and black-"

"Okay I don't need his entire biography," said Mary as she kept her eyes trained on the target. Dante skipped the long line and approached the bouncer. To everyone's surprise, the bouncer let the dark-haired rebel inside without a fuss. No questions were asked, no bribes or confrontation.

"So how do you want to do this? the straightforward approach or stealth?" She asked expecting her to choose the former.

"I believe stealth will do," Mary began taking off her coat revealing her attire. She was adorned in revealing white lingerie along with a pair of feathery angel wings. The primary uniform for the devil Dalliance's foremost employees.

Kat looked at her sister with shock. Seeing Mary like this was out of character, to say the least. For as long as she knew her Mary wouldn't be caught dead wearing clothes this skimpy. She had passed the phase where she used to wear crop tops and mini skirts. Now preferring to dress more conservative but casual.

The older sibling noticed her sister's doubletake. She couldn't help but chuckle at her sibling's expense.

"What, I can't look nice?" she jest.

"So you're going inside, dressed like that ?" Kat replied. Drawing attention to Mary's outfit.

"Unfortunately it's apart of the job," She nods towards the club, where a group of ladies was wearing the same outfit. "I'm going in with them."

"Job? When did you start working there?" the Wiccan raised an eyebrow. With every answer, Mary gave her at least two more questions came to mind.

"Right about now," the raven-haired woman opened the car door and stepped out. In that instant, she felt the cool night breeze against her partially exposed body, as goosebumps started to develop on her fair skin. Before stepping off she turned to her sister. "I'll keep an eye on him inside, while you wait here in case he leaves early,"

Kat nods her head as an expression of concern develops on her face. "Be careful in there that place is a breeding ground for demons." She advised.

The nightclubs true purpose was to lure members of high society. Sports personalities, rich kids, bankers, and even politicians. Alcohol, drugs and sexual pleasures, were used to draw them into the club. Little that they knew demonic substances flow freely throughout the hellish cesspool. The headmistress ensures that her patrons are hook on the substances. Which turns her victims into soulless demon collaborators.

"This isn't my first rodeo, besides," she pulls out her necklace. It was a handcrafted charm meant to ward off demons. A gift from one sister to another. "I got this."

Mary crosses the street and enters the night club with the other strippers. She passes the lustful eyes and groping hands of patriots and bouncers. Which briefly took her off guard, even with her body riddled with scars people found her still attractive, especially the prominent scar that rested across the bridge of her nose. Mary passed by the short hall and into a ground floor foyer. Behind the coat check counter stood two more girls dressed as angels. They weren't alone in the room, two large men flanked the sealed double doors, leaving to peoples hedonist pleasures on the other side

Outside the music from the club was muted and faint. Even a blind person could barely make out the songs being played inside only a single insulated wall separated Mary from the music vibration. She felt the thrumming through her teeth.

"Got anything to check?" One of the bouncers growled loud enough to be heard through the music.

Mary shook her head, good thing she decided to leave her weapons hopefully she doesn't need them inside. Many of the club-goers would leave their valuables with the ladies at the front desk. Especially if they end the evening to drunk or stoned to keep track of their belongings. The man stepped aside as one of the angels pushed open the double doors, taking a deep breath she walked inside.

Laser lights shifted from an electric blue to a deep crimson red all the while smoke hung in the air like a heavy drape over the club. Everyone here seemed to be ignorant as well. Ignorant to just how messed up and dangerous their world was. Mary couldn't blame them though. A simulated world pumped full of lies is better than truth slapping you across the face.

The club consists of three floors, each level represented a different hedonistic desire. Each with its music style, custom drinks, and theme. The common theme befitting the clubs name was Angels and Demons. Very ironic due to the being that owns this establishment. Mary had put some thought into where she would go after death, that's why she still prayed and attended mass.

The strobing lights made it difficult to pick any one individual out from the crowd but Mary still made a quick search for Dante as she crossed the floor. By the time she made it to the bar she still hadn't seen him. She wasn't worried eventually she will find him.

"You the new girl?" the bartender questioned as he poured alcohol into three glasses.

"Yes, my name is Julia," she answered, preferring to use a false identity to maintain her cover.

The bartender gave her a quick look over. Unlike the other girls who were average at best, she broke the mold. Besides being covered in scars her body was toned with an athletic build. A figure that one wouldn't expect from a woman in this line of work.

"The struggle must be real," He mused loading up her tray with the drinks. The bartender pointed to the large private booth that towered over the floors. "Here take these to that booth up there, you understand?"

Lady nodded and took the tray. She made her way through the scores of patrons, maneuvering through the crowd with a purpose. By the time she reached the spiral steps, climbing the ramp she could feel the insistence feeling of the club starting to fade. The music, the lights more subdued it was less crowded. Sitting behind the table stood a large private booth.

Seated on an elevated platform in the back was Ixchel herself. From this vantage point the club the headmistress could look out across the entire club taking it all in like a god looking down from above. Like all demons hiding in plain sight, she took on a form that made her inhumanly beautiful. Unlike Beatrix's complexion, hers was a bronze hue with sharp hazel eyes and a buxom figure. Her hair was platinum colored, the left side being worn loose while the right side was cut short. She had a pair of short pointy ears and each delicate finger ended in a dangerous looking sharp claw. She had the sweet smell of roses and fine wine. Mary wouldn't be surprised if she was over 1000 years old. An entourage surrounded her a pair of handmaidens, a bodyguard, and several goons. However, the two men seated opposed of the she-devil caught Mary by surprise.

The first one had dark blond buzzed hair with green eyes. A horseshoes shape mustache cover the bottom portion of his face. Unlike the former who had a husky built the latter maintained a slender form. His hair was red and shaggy, giving it a dinghy appearance. They both wore matching biker jackets covered with patches. Upon closer inspection see recognized the duo.

Michael and Vincent Love the current president and vice president of the biker gang the Devils Nest. Originally a racing gang, known for their love of high-speed races. The Devils Nest reinvented themselves into an outlaw motorcycle gang. Drug trafficking, racketeering and arms dealing were some of their offenses. Operating primarily out of Sands Gases, Enamel City they've, managed to spread their operations on both the east and west coasts, as well as the Midwest.

Mary climbed the platform and began placing the drinks on the table. She was close enough to overhear the conversation. Nobody paid any real attention to her for all they knew she was a simple employee.

"I know what you to did," Ixchel answered calmly. She stretched her arm out and seized her cocktail. The men waited for her to continue, they were content to have here word hang in the air as she took a sip from the tall glass. She elegantly cradled the drink in her left hand.

Michael proceeds with the dialogue. "We are not looking to start anything"

"Excellent," she cut him off. "Because you won't win this game."

"We came to talk in good faith, We want to come to an agreement."

"We already had an agreement," Ixchel reminded him. "Until the two of you started moving my product without giving me my cut."

"That was our mistake," Vincent admitted. "We were getting a little too greedy."

"I'm, not the one you should be apologizing to," She said flashing a dangerous smile. "If he knew about this. Your little gang would've been removed off the face of the earth."

The two bikers exchanged looks of uncertainty. They were well aware of who they were doing business with and yet they still decided to cross that line. The brothers couldn't help it living on the edge has always been their way.

"That's why we came to you," said Michael.

"Of course you did," she replied in a matter of fact tone. "But I can't let you two off the hook without some sort of punishment. Any suggestions boys?

The brothers exchanged looks once more. Mary could see them weighing their options. The fate of the devil nests continued existence rested on their shoulders. Michael took a deep breath before he spoke.

"How about we give you full ownership of the devil nest operations in limbo city,"

"Hell no, we can't give all that we worked for to her," Vincent objected. He rose out of his seat and took a step forward. In a flash, one of her goons were right behind him. His massive frame looming over the biker, slowly he sat back down in his seat. Everyone remained frozen until Ixchel let out a slight chuckle.

"You humans are funny, very opinionated creatures," she cooed. Then her amusement changed into annoyance. "I'm bored with this conversation. you two go somewhere until I call for you."

With a way of her hand, she dismisses them. The brothers got up and walked away. Her predatory eyes watched them until they descended the stairs, disappearing in the crowd below. Then she shifted her gaze on to Mary, who turned to face her. She looked directly into those hazel eyes. Within those eyes burnt a lust for the female body stained with the same carnal desire that men possessed for a woman.

"And who are you?" She asked with a smirk. "I haven't seen you before."

"I'm new," Mary answered. The demoness chuckled, amused by her demeanor.

"What's your name?"

"Julia," she fibbed.

"Julia huh," Ixchel bit down on her lips in a seductive manner. "I like what I see."

The comment sent shivers down her spine. Mary had been hit on by countless admirers in the past, from assholes to straight-up creeps but none of them made her felt this level of uncomfortable. Suddenly the demoness rose from her comfortable seat and approached her. Before she knew she was in Ixchels arms. In this position, the mistress buried her face deep into marys neck. Although Mary tried to struggle the she-devil stuck to her like glue she couldn't be shaken off. Ixchel breathes heavily on her neck and Mary's body stiffened. As a feeling of revulsion swept over her.

Mary pondered on how the demoness was able the touch her. She was wearing her neckless that prevent demons from making physical contact. Was she that powerful to overwrite the effect of the wards without even noticing it.

"You smell nice," the she-devil whispered. Although it was a compliment she still felt deeply offended. Any words from a demon's mouth were poison to her. Mary wanted to respond but instead, she remained silent as her fist balled up. What she would give to have her guns right now.

"You're so tense, just relax I will take good care of you," Ixchels tongue slipped past her lips to lightly lick Mary's neck. "mmm salty."

Just before Mary had the chance to retaliate one of Ixchels men approached from the opposite direction. He climbed the small ramp and entered the booth with a purpose. The Man stopped three paces from them.

"Madam Ixchel I have urgent news."

"What is it now?" she muttered in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"It's him, the son of Sparda he's here," He responded. His answer caught her full attention. Ixchel glanced up to the ceiling as pleasant memories filled her mind. Memories of being in the presence of a powerful demon lord whos crimson gaze monitored her form with desire. While she daydreams the she-devil released her hold of Mary, tossing her aside. Now free from the she-devil's grasp Mary took this opportunity to leave the vicinity and be as far away from her as possible.

"Madam, Madam Ixchel are you alright?" The demoness awoke from her fantasy and took a step towards the man.

"Which one which son of Sparda did you see?" the demoness demanded.

"The one called Dante,"

"Dante," she murmured as she licked her lips. " Last time I saw him he was just a kid, he must be a man now. Probably he's as handsome as his father."

"What would you have us do Madam?"

"I want him out and far away from this establishment as possible," Ixchel commanded in a serious tone. She sat back down in her seat and crossed her legs.

"But madame, you've been looking for him for-?"

"The boy already has Beowulf and Grendel after him," She replied. "As a predator myself, I have no business Interfering with their quarry."

"Understood madame,"

Then with the wave of her hand, she dismisses him. Ixchel picked up her glass and took a sip. "Someone, get the love brothers back here I got a great idea."

Hidden behind a black curtain in one of the VIP booths Dante felt at ease. The burning sensation of alcohol going down his throat. With a large swig of his drink, Dante observed the two angels that occupied his personal space. The two strippers dancing together and touching each other for his entertainment. The music pounded against his cranium, and with every drink, he downed the better he felt. He liked the world like this. It's not like Dante could do anything to change it so he would enjoy the perks that this world had to offer.

Dante leaned back the on luxurious velvet sofa with the girls on his lap. He winked at the two dancers, who returned the gesture. In unison, the angels undid his belt exposing his undergarments. This put a wide smile on his face.

Mary didn't have to put much effort into selling the drinks. Most of her efforts consisted of following Dante. She managed to watch him out of the corner of her eye, but she made sure she kept the right distance. Mary turned to the bartender.

"Give me another Redbull and vodka," she told him. "And make it strong this time," the bartender nodded at her.

"Sure thing," he replied. Although she wasn't supposed to drink on the job he made an exception for her. Mostly because she could hold her liquor.

The bartender came back over with her drink. Mary gave a quick smile and averted her gaze back to the black curtain. She took a sip of her drink from her straw. Dante was brought into the VIP room by two dancers, about twenty minutes ago. She looked at the clock at the bar. I wonder how long is he going to take in there she thought to herself.

All of a Sudden as if her prayers were answered the black curtain flung open and a barely dressed Dante and two girls were ushered out of the room by a couple of bouncers. Dante was partly naked with his pants around his ankles. The women held the rest of his clothes bundled in their arms whilst throwing cautious looks around. He was trying to put his pants back on, lifting them over his bared ass and up to his waist whilst trying to buckle his belt.

"That wasn't cool man, what the fuck!" he retaliated.

"Get the hell out of here, if I see you back here again we'll call the authorities." said the lead bouncer.

Dante flipped off the bouncers. Then he faced the two angels.

"Come on girls," he cooed, with his pants fastened around his waist. "Let's go back to my place."

The two angels gave him a wicked smirk before tailing him out of the club. With her target on the move, Mary followed right behind them. She narrowly avoided some drunk customers who were dancing and grinding against their companions, laughing and downing bottles one after the other continuously. Suddenly, there was a rough grip on her wrist and she was spun around to see a heavily intoxicated man before her.

"Why the hell does everyone keep touching me today?" she demanded.

"Hey, miss, I want a dance," He slurred reeking of booze.

"Piss off," Mary shot back.

"I know what will change your mind," smirking widely at her while delving his hand into his pocket and took out a few fifty dollar bills, waving them at her face. "Cold hard cash."

"Shove it up your ass,"

"Nobody says no to me," the drunk man swayed.

Tired of this pointless exchange Mary did the only sensible thing to do in this situation. She punched the drunkard across the face but instead of falling on the ground he stumbled back. He bumped into a group of people who didn't take too kindly of him. In a matter of seconds a fight. Which caused a domino effect. In the blink of an eye, the entire dance full was engulfed in a big brawl. Just as she seemed to catch up to Dante, Mary was accidentally knocked to the floor. Now she was caught in the middle of what she started.

Bored with waiting inside the car, Kat opted for a change. She waited patiently in the line of patrons to enter Devil Dalliance. Though it was unlikely she'll run into anyone that recognize her here even Dante didn't know about her but Kat still took steps to hide her identity. Base on the length of the line it would be several hours before she would be allowed to enter the nightclub. That was fine by her she was her to wait. She watched patiently for Dante to re-emerge. Since tracking the delinquent for the pass to weeks she had noticed his routine, learning Dantes patterns.

The door of the club open and everyone reared their necks to see who was coming out, they hoped to see a large group six seven or eight individuals leaving the club meant the same number waiting in line would be allowed in to take their place. On seeing a trio exiting a small murmur left the crowded kat felt the opposite as she watched Dante and two dancers approach a nearby cab. A group of patrons gave up and exited the line, Kat blended in with them to avoid suspicion. She pulled out her phone and began recording them. Then she heard a demonic voice in the wind.

"He's on the move," Grendel bellowed with excitement.

Unlike most people Kat was special. She was a medium, a psychic capable of interacting with Limbo. As a medium Kat six senses were bound to the parallel dimension at all times. This gift or cursed made life difficult for her growing up. She was always called crazy for seeing demons and was put on medications. They told her that the drugs would make her better, but in truth, they just wanted to keep her weak and docile.

Perched atop a nearby building were two demons. One was canine-like with blue fur and the other was ape-like with brown fur. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at them. Then her heart skipped, Kat recognized the two as a pair of S-class hunter demons.

"Follow him," Beowulf directed. The duo began traversing limbo cities rooftops. They were heading in the same direction as the yellow cab Dante was riding in.

"Oh no," Kat whispered to herself. As her simple assignment just got more complicated.


	4. Ready or Not

Mission 3: Ready or Not

"Brother, how much longer shall we wait? my fur itches for combat," the hairy demon whined.

"Restrain yourself, brother, we strike when the opportunity presents itself, he shot back." You would do well to remember that we must bring him back alive".

"These hunts has tamed you, Beowulf. Where is your lust for battle?" Grendel asked. "This half-blood will fall like the rest."

"These hunts have taught many things, Grendel, stay your hand, or must I remove your arm to make you comply?"

The ape-like demon gave his comrade a disconcerting stare. He briefly ran his fingers over the ugly scar that rested on his right shoulder. Before his anger could overtake him, the demon let out a short chortle.

"Calm yourself brother, I'm well aware of the consequences," he replied with a wide grin. Grendel rolled backward and retired on his back. "Wake me, when you're ready."

The one-eyed demon didn't respond to the comment keeping his attention solely on their objective. Dante had eluded capture for too long, Fortune won't favor him this day.

He groaned a groggy sigh as he sat upon his misshapen mattress. Dante rubs his eyes as they adjusted to the light. As soon as his vision was back to normal he noticed the condition of his Home. For lack of a better word, the interior of the trailer was a pigsty. Unclean paper plates were scattered across the kitchen sink. Worn articles of clothing littered the stained floor. In the far corner, piles of empty pizza boxes were stacked to the ceiling. With the state that his home was in, there was a reason why he couldn't keep a woman, speaking of which. Dante noticed two women laying on his mattress still asleep. He had lost track of who was who.

He felt his chest for the red jeweled amulet that hung on his neck, making sure it was still in his possession. The only remnant of his murky past. Dante then reached over to his right and grabbed the remote to his wall-mounted 24-inch tv. He turned it on and then appeared a man wearing a white mask with a sharp toothy grin. The eyes were crossed out with black tape. His voice was altered to hide his identity.

"Not this guy again," Dante whispered to himself.

"The demons have been increasing their power for decades. They are on the verge of controlling mankind. Citizens we have been kept sleeping in a manufactured illusion for too long...it`s time we take a stand...it's time for us to wake up!"

Once the message was done the video feed cut back to Bob Barbas of the raptor news network. A slightly overweight, middle-aged man with a balding head. Thick horn-rimmed glasses covered his beady brown eyes.

"And now this asshole," he spat.

"The masked lunatic you saw their claims to represent the domestic terrorist organization called the order" The plump news anchor announced. Dante half-listened as the anchor continued to speak. He couldn't care less about today`s news. Bob went on about so-called deviants, I for one am not for the death penalty, so...there's only one way to do it, illegally shoot the son of a bitch."

This made Dante chuckle a bit as he reached across his bed for the half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels. The brown liquid traveled down his throat, leaving behind a burning sensation. With the bottle now empty, he tossed it aside with the rest of his unassorted trash.

"Hell of a night, right Dante?" said one of the girls. As she awoke from her slumber.

"Dam right," he smirked as he remembered only parts of last night. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands stroking the bulged of lean muscle in his left arm.

"We are your favorite girls," one of them said.

The other one added, "So long as you can keep us satisfied."

"Are you a musician or an artist of some sort," Dante asked the girl on his right side.

"Nah, I'm just me," he answered

"No really, what do you do for a living?"

"Does it matter, I got a roof over my head."

"So you don't have a job,"

Dante's face began to show signs of irritation. "Why all these questions all of a sudden, this is my home and I pay my rent". The shameless young man got off his rack. "How I make a living ain't your business."

"Rude much" one of them replied.

"Rude?" Dante said with a raised eyebrow. "Rude is sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Furious the two girls got up and scrambled off the mattress, grabbing their clothes before hastily getting dressed throwing their garments on without much care.

"I thought they were wrong about you but they were right!" one screamed. The other one opened the trailer door.

"Your just another jobless asshole with no future, fuck you, Dante!"

"Yeah well," Dante paused for a moment as he thought of a clever comeback. He blurted out the first one that came to mind I already fucked the both of yall," he slammed the door shut.

Now irritated, Dante needed an outlet the calm himself. Without hesitation, he seized another bottle this time it was crown royal. Just like before he downed it in a few gulps. The shameless youth squeezed his eyes, welcoming the bitter taste.

With them out of the way Dante engaged in his morning routine. First, he takes a long cold shower. Then he heads to the busted sink to brush his teeth. Next Dante strolls to the kitchen. Where he eats a bowl of cereal. With most of his chores out of the way, he grabs the nearest combination of clothes and begins to get dress. Once he was done, Dante looked himself over in his cracked mirror. A grey fitted tank top hugged his frame. While faded black pants along with steel-toe military boots decorated his lower half. His favorite pair of Fingerless gloves adorned his rough hands.

"The fuck are you looking," Dante blurred out at his reflection. "I said the f-"

Before he could finish his head began to throb as the sound of someone knocking on his door. The young man groaned in annoyance, as the banging echoed through his trailer. They must have left something behind he thought to himself. Seconds before he could tell them to piss off, he heard a plea.

"Dante...Dante, get out of there. you're in danger!" said Kat.

He turned his head towards the direction the noise came from. Dante remained quite in case this was an accident. The second round of rapid pounding was louder than the first. Another female voice spoke.

"Come on out Dante there`s no use hiding anymore, we know who you are. More importantly, we know what you are."

Confusion swept through him. Dante had completely ignored the warning and instead focused on the simple fact that he someone at his door and they were aware of what he was. Maybe they could provide him with answers.

After giving his trailer one last once over, he tactfully reaches for two pistols that rested on his couch. Dante checked the magazines, seeing the rounds inside. With them loaded he stuffed them in the back of his jeans. Then he crept towards the door. Dante slightly cracked his door, immediately his face was assaulted by rays of sunlight. After his eyes adjusted he looked down to see two females standing before him.

"You were careless. You left a trail." said the petite girl. "Now they're onto you."

"who's on to me," he questioned.

The girl looked around before leaning in slightly. "The hunters," she confided to him in a hushed tone.

"The hunters?", he thought. Dante's mind began to trail off as he sensed a weird disturbance in the area.

Suddenly, the girl gasped and looked past the wharf, and out into the ocean.

"There's one." the hooded girl said fearfully.

No sooner did the sky began to change into a blood-red tint. Beowulf rose from the water causing high waves to rock against the wharf. What drew Dantes attention was the scorpion-like tail that the creature possed. When he opened his mouth to speak Dante could see the jagged teeth that lined its gums.

"Son of Sparda!" it roared. The demon mighty voice sent shockwaves through the whole pier.

Dante stepped out of his trailer to face the beast with both arms extended 'Yup, in the flesh'. Dante shouted back with a sarcastic smirk

"He's dragging you into limbo. You're going to have to fight your way out." She told him.

"Don't I always," Dante murmured as he watched the entire pier being ripped apart. The rides derailed while the wooden boards cracked under the pressure.

Suddenly a large demonic hand emerged from underneath the floorboards and grabbed Dante. It belonged to the mighty Grendel. The demon's mighty grip held him in place.

"Daaaaante.." the creature whispered.

"Man, close your mouth it smells like something died in there," said Dante as he looks away in disgust.

Unfazed by Dantes comment, Grendel proceeds with his action. With his free hand, he sunk his grip into the trailer, ripping through the roof. The demon's fingers pierced the sides of the mobile home denting it inwards. As soon as Dante saw the damage, he looked back at the gorilla looking demon with complete anger.

"Get your filthy claws off my dam trailer!" he yelled.

Instead of complying with the command, the demon's face formed into a twisted grin. With ease, he crushed part of the trailer and launched it over his shoulder. The trailer went flying towards the other demon whos fist lit up before striking the mobile home. Once he made contact with the trailer the demon broke it in half. Now everything Dante had owned was suddenly gone except for the clothes on the back.

"Mother fuckers," he growled.

"Kat!" said Mary. "What's happening?"

"Dante is in trouble," kat squatted down with a spray can and a sheet of paper. "I'm sending you in to help him."

A moment later, she appeared in limbo with her pistols drawn. Then she unloaded a barrage of bullets on the burly demon. The bullets had zero effect on the being. Which caused her to let out a frustrated sigh. The demon just gave her a sinister smile.

"A pitiful human, with a pitiful weapon," said Grendel as he mocks her.

Then she pulled out a flare gun and aimed it at the demon's face. The heated projectile hit him right between the eyes. The demon let out a roar that vocalized his pain, disgusted littered his voice. At that moment his grip had weakened, allowing Dante to escape his grasp. Once Dante landed he peaked over the woman in white. He gave her a brief look over.

"Really who are you?"

"How about you focus on the demon in front of us," she replied.

"Whatever, lady." he felt the weight on his back and reached over his head for its handle. In his hand was a Rebellion.

"Yes, I love it when my quarry fights back," he retracted from his gauntlet.

Grendel charged and leaped into the air, before coming to a quick swipe of his claws towards the duo. They both easily dodged by jumping out of its path and feeling the demon's landing. Dante jumped back on to his feet to block the demon's next attack with his sword. The impact of the blow was strong enough to push Dante back into one of the wooden stands.

Before he could make his way to his prey Grendel felt the minute bullets from Mary's handguns. He gave her an irritated side glance. The gun-wielding woman stood firm as she kept her weapons trained on him.

"You should've fled when you had the chance, he uttered. Contempt poured out his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard something coming towards him. Grendel held up his arm to brace for impact. Immediately felt the sharp edge of Dante`s sword sinking into his flesh. As blood flow through the air and stained the white smoke. Grendel struggled to push against Rebellion's edge, before mustering enough strength to counter. He eventually managed to push the Dante back, sending him back to the pier unscathed.

Before Dante could mount another attack Grendel slammed his full weight into him casting him aside like a limp rag doll. The young man managed to jam his sword into the wooden pavement to stop himself.

Grendel looked down at his fresh wound. Instead of anger or fear, the feeling excitement consumed his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Grendel murmured before descending back into the depths of the crimson ocean, alongside Beowulf.

"Hey get back over here pussy," Dante called out.

"Quickly this way," a ghostlike voice stated.

The dark-haired man turned his head towards the voice, but he couldn't see anyone. "Who said that, did you?" He asked turning to Mary who was busy reloading her guns.

"No, but we should get going," she replied bluntly. "Just follow me."

Dante paused for a moment, he didn't know this lady from a hole in the wall and yet she wanted him to follow her? From her scent alone he knew she was human but something didn't add up. How did she enter limbo and why is she trying to help him? The young degenerate shook his head. If she knew a way out of his hellhole then it wouldn't hurt to tail this raven-haired woman.

"Lead the way," he said.

The two traversed the nightmare amusement park. As they attempted to cross the bridge Dante paused, in the middle of the catwalk. The gun-toting woman noticed the young man's lack of movement. Before she could utter a word, the floorboard beneath their feet started to break. They both turned around and saw the source. Beowulf, the half-blinded demon had fully emerged from the darkly colored ocean. The hunter grabbed a hold of the bridge and attempted to pull it out from underneath them.

The duo started to pick up the pace. One by one the planks under their feet feel into the blood looking ocean below. While Spriting, the duo had to dodge various obstacles and debris that laid on the pier in addition to making sure that they didn't fall in the unstable waters below.

Dante and Mary had almost made it to the other side but part of the pier was breaking off in front of them. The young man glanced over at his guide and noticed she was slowing down. At this pace, she wouldn't make it across. He begrudgingly wrapped his arm around her waist. Before she could react Dante lep onto one of the trailers just as it was about to slip into the sea below.

While in the air Mary twisted her body towards the hunter demon. She pulled out her submachine gun and squeezed the trigger. Five rounds a second fired from its barrel. The bullets grazed the corner of Beowulf good eye. He released a frustrated growl as he jumps off the edge of the pier that had been broken off of and disappeared in the depths of the ocean.

Once Dante landed on the ground he released Lady from his grip. He set his sights on where the demon had emerged from. Suddenly Kat ran towards them garnering their attention. Dante quickly, turned toward the ghostly voice again this time, guns drawn, and fingers on the trigger. Lady instantly had her gun aimed at his head, with the barrel only an inch away from his skull.

"Don't shoot my names Kat I'm not a demon," her hands were held above her head and her voice was pleading.

"Easy their, devil boy," She said, "She's the reason I'm here babysitting you."

"How come I can see you, so clearly? He lowered one gun, but still held the other one firm, pointed at her head.

"I'm a medium...a psychic. I can phase into limbo and communicate with you. I can see you talk to you, but I'm not actually in limbo with you," Her voice was less stressed but Dante could still hear the underlying panic.

The gun-toting woman stepped in between two. Both her eyes and weapon were still trained on him. Dante glanced at Mary for confirmation. She replied with a simple nod.

"Kat's gift allows her to see us and speak to us from the real world,"

"Speak? her mouth ain't even moving."

"It telepathic in nature," Lady fired back.

Dante tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Then he aimed his gun around Mary and at Kat`s head "And if I pull the trigger?"

"Goddammit Dante!, if you don't stop pointing your guns at my sister, so help me I'll drop you where you stand!" Lady barked.

"I`ll die," Kat replies as she lowered her hands slowly, but Dante still wouldn't let up. "We're risking our lives here, can't you see that?"

The tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Both Dante and marys fingers were less than an inch from the trigger.

"You two are either brave or completely stupid," Dante replied. He holstered his guns in the back of his pants. Which gave Lady the queue to drop her guns.

"The demons dragged you into limbo, I can get you out," said Kat.

"I've done this song and dance routine before. Kill the same demon who dragged me in here," he snarled.

"That's unlikely to happen," the hooded girl replied shaking her head. "Beowulf and Grendel, they aren't ordinary demons, fighting them won't end well,"

"Listen I've been kicking demon ass before my balls dropped," Dante stated in a matter of fact tone. " Those two ain't nothing special."

"Hey you whoos, we're wasting time," Lady said as she storms off.

She took a deep breath before releasing and brief sighs. Part of her wanted to leave him, but it was their mission to bring him back safe and sound.

Heeding her older sisters words Kat followed right behind her. She turns towards the young man and motions for him to follow them. Without saying anything he jogged down the path to catch up with the girls.

A feral growl and heavy footsteps could be heard coming in fast behind them. Both Lady and Dante fired a flurry of rounds into Grendel. Just then he jumped out of the way of the hail of gunfire. The hairy beast lands full force on the Ferris wheel like a monkey. His sheer weight shifted it off its hinges. He took notice of this event and constructed an idea. Grendel started to spin the wheel faster and faster. The creaking of metal was loud as the Ferris wheel became unhinged, and thanks to the demon it began rolling right towards them.

Dante narrowed his eyes onto the wheel. He noticed a black and red hooded jacket hung on one of the rotating carts.

"And there's my coat"

Without warning, Lady was shoved off to the side as the Ferris wheel approached. Dante effortlessly sidestepped to the left, avoiding the runaway contraption. With the Ferris wheel just inches away from him and somersaulted onto the bars slashing the ones that got in his way with his sword. Then Dante made a jump for his jacket and slipped his arms into the sleeves. He nimbly made his way back down on the pier.

Kat watched Dante`s perform in disbelief. "wow," she mumbled to herself.

The blonde-haired demoness was awoken from her slumber. Her eyelids fluttering open, revealing her cold blue eyes. On her left, she spotted Kyle, who was adjusting his tie as he stood in front of a large mirror-like a window.

"Good morning, Beatrix." He murmured, catching sight of her.

"Morning, my prince." She replied while seductively crawling towards him. Before she wraps her arms around his shoulders the devil prince spun on his heel to face her. "Let me get that for you."

He smiled when she helped him did his tie, her lithe fingers working the flimsy but expensive material. She clipped it into place with the pin once she was done and dusted him down.

"You look stunning as usual." said the demoness.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Berial.

"Of course, you were there" She answered.

Just as they were going to lock lips once more Kyle's attention was drawn towards his monitors. On one of the TV's, the Ferris wheel of Funland spun halfway across the fairground, destroying everything in its wake. Berial watched the scene play out on the flashing screen with widened eyes.

The trio traveled through the docks until the came across the funhouse.

"Hey! through here," said Kat as she slips into the funhouse to help lead them away from the pair of demons. She quickly went through not waiting for the other two.

Dante and lady followed suit, entering the establishment. As soon as they passed the threshold, the entrance was closed off by debris. They looked around at all the portraits that decorated its interior. one of the doors opened and tried to scare them.

"Get lost," lady grumbled at it, unamused.

"Oh, shit!" as a wall collapsed revealing the demon's hand. Dante and lady narrowly missed its gasp, and Grendel soon gave up. Once the coast was cleared, they moved onward. It seemed that the further they went into the funhouse, the weirder the interior became. The pair came across a huge mirror at the end of the hall. As Dante observed the mirror, it suddenly shattered revealing Grendel's face.

The hunter demon swiped at the two, but Dante and Lady jumped out of his reach before he had a chance to grab them. Then Grendel's hand busted through the wall, attempting to attack them. She quickly rolls away to avoid the hand. Dante drew rebellion and slashed the demon's palm open. He withdrew his hand and retaliated with the other. With a combination of his strength and reaction time, Dante deflected the attack. The maneuver Sent Grendel through the wall, causing some debris to fall on him. The demon regained his balance and smirked at them. With one last look at Dante the demon retreats.

"Yeah, you better run," Dante mocked as he fluffed his jacket.

Before making her way through the funhouse lady felt a draft. she looked down at her pants. then she noticed that one of the demons blades had scratched her right pocket and part of the material off.

"Demon bastard!" Lady bellowed.

Dante smirked when he spotted the mark, "it just a scratch, you're lucky it wasn't your entire leg."

She darted her eyes to him. "You don't understand, These were one of my favorite pair of pants."

After their exchange the to continued deeper into the funhouse. As they came to a room with hanging dolls with bright, wide eyes. The duo spotted a doll in an electric chair being electrified. It released a blood-curdling scream followed by a burst of childish laughter. The older woman rolled her eyes a the display.

Dante shook his head in disappointment. "This place is even less scary in limbo," he mocked. Lady rolled her eyes at him and walked after the young man. They approached a room with giant cogs turning and a door reading Exit at the end of it. Suddenly kat reappeared near the doorway, in her translucent form.

"Quickly this way," she said motioning for them to follow her.

Lady ran towards the exit, with Dante following behind. Once outside the trio scanned the area. They were greeted with limbo,s colorful skies and no demons in sight. Razor rang suddenly came whizzing by, leaving behind destruction in its wake. Out of sheer instincts, both Dante and lady jumped out of the way. When Lady turned around the first thing she noticed was the long white wing that decorated his head.

Dante noticed the look on her face. "What?" he asked, unaware. She pointed towards the mirror next to him. Dante saw his reflection, who stared back at him.

The young man's eyes flickered as his reflection was suddenly replaced with an adolescent version of himself. The white-haired little boy was covered from head to toe in a mixture of blood and dirt. His eyes were in complete shellshock. The longer Dante saw the kid the more his blood began to boil. Before he lost his cool Dante ripped the wig off and tossed it away.

"Not in a million years," he whispered.

All of a sudden Kat reappeared once more. "There's a rift up ahead," the Wiccan informed them as she ran beckoning Dante and Mary to follow her lead.

"A what?" Dante asked as he followed her up the pier to the entrance. Occasionally, pieces of the pier would break off in an attempt to stop them in their tracks.

"It will take us back to the real world," Lady explained. "Well, deal with those two another time."

The trio maneuvered around the rippling boardwalk, trying their best not to fall into the ocean below. Although she was as in shape as her sister, Kat pushed her legs to go faster upon seeing the lit up Goodbye! sign growing closer.

"All most there," kat exclaimed with a weary smile. She looked back with no hunter demons insight.

The entrance was less than ten yards in front of them. They managed to close the distance at a reasonable pace. With every inch gained, various obstructions that lined their path would explode causing the pier to shake violently. The group wasn't discouraged as they reached the fourth-yard mark.

Before they could advance a further Beowulf dropped down in front of them, blocking their path. A wide wolfish grin appeared on his face. The demon planted his feet in a fighting stance fixed on Dante. As his eye continued to stare down the son of Sparda, Beowulf's smile started to fade as his rage began to boil over.

"Sparda!" he managed to mutter as he tried his best to keep himself in check. "Surrender, Mistress Beatrix demands it."

"I don't surrender especially to a shit demon-like yourself," Dante spat.

From a ledge on the other side, Grendel dropped down to join his brother. "Unless you want us to take you back bloody" he added.

"Yall what to fight?" He taunted. The hunter demons grinned sadistically. "Okay then lets fight."

 **A/N: Heres chapter three. I'm sorry for the long wait life tends to get in the way of my hobbies. Don't like to leave off on a cliffhanger but some times you gotta do things you don't like. Anyways the next chapter will be more action-packed but it would be much shorter. I hope yall don't mind. So until next time take care, my fellow DMC fans.**


End file.
